22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
Vulcan Tarantula
Vulcan Tarantula (Vulcan for short) is an anti-armor and artillery support unit. Disturbed with the current state of the United States, he has signed on with the Maverick Hunters, hoping to fulfil his original purpose. Profile Quote: "Todo que sé es la guerra." Designed for combat supremacy and commissioned by the US Army, Vulcan Tarantula eats, sleeps, and breathes soldier. Originally intended to be an anti-armor model, he was quickly retrofitted with an artillery cannon to provide long-range fire support as well. He served his country faithfully for several years, occasionally bringing down rogue mechaniloids in addition to his normal duties. Eventually, though, with the advent of more energy-efficient technologies, Vulcan was finally considered too inefficient and ordered decomissioned. Vulcan intercepted the orders and, preferring desertion to being killed by the same army he served, he fought his way out of the military base he was stationed at. Declared Maverick for trying to save his own life, Vulcan traveled the globe looking for ammo, energen, and battles, occasionally performing acts of goodwill as well. His ingrained soldier instincts led him to several humanity-saving exploits, which secured his entry into the Hunters. Appearance Vulcan Tarantula, despite the name, is actually closer to a centaur in appearance. He posesses a human-like torso and head, which leads to a wide, roughly octagonal platform to which his four legs attach, each with a 90 degree range of motion. He also has a large container on his spine, in addition to several smaller ones on his back and arms, which he uses to store ammunition for his cannons. As a quadrupedal reploid, Vulcan lacks some of the speed and agility of his smaller cousins, but makes up for that with a large stride and a much more stable footing. Vulcan's torso can also spin 360 degrees for ease of targeting, which allows him to reverse directions surprisingly fast for such a large reploid. Due to his large size and weight, Vulcan can be felt coming long before he can be seen or heard, often making people think of numerous small earthquakes. Personality Vulcan knows that he was built for combat, and has accepted this fact. Indeed, he quite enjoys the thrill of battle, and eagerly awaits his next fight. He also harbors a deep grudge for the United States Army, resenting the fact that his years of unwaveringly loyal service were ignored because of his inefficiencies. He also considers attacks on his lone visible optic a grievous insult, despite having several other backup optics (one in his forehead, one on the back of his head, and one on either side of his mouth). Vulcan has great respect for reploids (and humans, for that matter) who know their limits and are able to judge whether or not a foe is out of their league. Arms and Armor Vulcan Tarantula has numerous armaments: *Two Vulcan cannons on his right arm, flanking his hand (consequently, his right hand is typically curled into a fist) *A (comparatively) small blade that folds into his right forearm for emergencies *A quad-barreled large-caliber railgun that takes the place of his left arm from the elbow down *A flamethrower slung under the railgun *A Black Dragon artillery cannon on his right shoulder *A 'small' Vulcan cannon in his right eye socket *Two Vulcan cannons inside his chest, covered by two armored panels that swing open on command *A Vulcan-style shotgun on the outside of each arm *Four missile pods: one on each leg. He also possesses heavy armor befitting his role: a metal outer armor with a covering designed to protect from light to medium energy strikes, and a special ceramic underplating to help him deal with more kinetically-inclined attacks. Trivia *Vulcan considers his closest friends to be his weapons, even having gone so far as naming some of them. His railgun is named Mac, and his artillery cannon is named Bill. *Vulcan has a Texan accent *Having spent quite some time around Spanish-speaking people, Vulcan is fluent enough in the language to get by, and occasionally injects Spanish words or phrases into his speech. *Vulcan Tarantula is a living incarnation of the old adage "everything old is new again"-- none of his weaponry is much different from its twentieth-century counterparts; indeed, the majority of it is exactly the same. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:X Series Category:Reploids Category:Maverick Hunters